


And They Were Roommates- Oh My God, They Were Roommates

by Richie Rose (richtherose)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, slight hints of nitori/rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtherose/pseuds/Richie%20Rose
Summary: This was a text-based roleplay that I was doing with my roommate....... That got dirty real quick..Momo and Nitori are texting about Gou, and Momo gets upset, Nitori tries to cheer him up, and after awkward misunderstandings and tension... they do the do. This is just straight up smut y'all.





	And They Were Roommates- Oh My God, They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Momo, Anyan/Neatori was playing Nitori lol... she wished to be anon for posting cause she's embarrassed... I just say that she was incredible ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (It might be formatted a little weird in some places cause I had to take it from the chat log of a site and reformat it, so just let me know in the comments if something seems off! :3 )
> 
> ((tbh i'm shook cause when i had to tag this as underage, we both realized that they were. we LITERALLY FORGOT THAT THEY WEREN'T IN COLLEGE CAUSE THEY WERE ROOMMATES. anyways...))

**Momo** : SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  <33333    _6:02 pm_

 **Momo** : senpai won't notice me :M;    _6:19 pm_

 **Momo** : man... first gou, now this -M-    _6:21 pm_

 **Nitori** : s-sorry!! i didnt mean to ignore you! haha.. hi momo ^^;; um..  <3?    _6:21 pm_

 **Nitori** : you and gou are certainly something..!    _6:21 pm_

 **Momo** : :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   _6:21 pm_

 **Momo** : yeah ikr, we are just meant to be obvi   _6:21 pm_

 **Nitori** : um.. have you ever thought that maybe she doesnt feel that way? i mean.. not to be rude or anything! but maybe theres someone else youre more compatible with! just a thought! ((´∀`;))   _6:22 pm_

 **Momo** : ........................... (´;︵;`)   _6:22 pm_

 **Nitori** : oh, no!! dont cry!! im sorry..!! um, i just meant maybe it could work out with someone else..!! (๑ó⌓ò๑) th-that doesnt mean anything though, of course!! uh, you guys are.. cute..!!   _6:23 pm_

 **Momo** : RIN JUST CALLED US TO PRACTICE RED ALERT RED ALERT WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE   _6:24 pm_

 **Nitori** : !!!!!!!!!! OH   _6:24 pm_

 **Nitori** : SORRY AGAIN MOMO!!!!  <3333..!!   _6:24 pm_

 **Momo** : SO UM   _8:40 pm_

 **Momo** : I ASKED RIN ABOUT GOU   _8:41 pm_

 **Momo** : AND HE SAID THAT SHE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   _8:40 pm_

 **Momo** : WHAT DO I DO NOWWWWWWWW   _8:40 pm_

 **Nitori** : oh!! well thats certainly news!!!!!!!! um!!! well, i guess just... try to get your mind off her?? we could try and come up with something to distract you! we could watch those horror movies you like so much!! or um!! go swimming!!! or!!!    _8:41 pm_

 **Nitori** : sorry, im getting ahead of myself here ^^;;;;;    _8:42 pm_

 **Momo** : ...... yeah i guess ur right............ can we watch saw?!    _8:42 pm_

 **Nitori** : ....uh,, y-yeah! sure! m-maybe something with a little less gore.. but um! if it makes you happy... why not?    _8:42 pm_

 **Momo** : ....fine    _8:43 pm_

 **Momo** : how about insidious? (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧    _8:43 pm_

 **Nitori** : ahah, sure!!! um, so, top or bottom?    _8:43 pm_

 **Momo** : ..... o    _8:43 pm_

 **Momo** : um    _8:43 pm_

 **Momo** : well    _8:43 pm_

 **Momo** : i mean    _8:44 pm_

 **Momo** : i didnt know it was like that but okay    _8:44 pm_

 **Momo** : ill take top i guess    _8:44 pm_

 **Nitori** : 「(°ヘ°)    _8:44 pm_

 **Nitori** : 〣( ºΔº )〣 O-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    _8:44 pm_

 **Momo** : oh wait were you talking about something else?    _8:44 pm_

 **Nitori** : I-I JUST MEANT BUNKS..!!! BUT UM, HAH,,    _8:44 pm_

 **Momo** : oh    _8:45 pm_

 **Momo** : um    _8:45 pm_

 **Momo** : well    _8:45 pm_

 **Nitori** : I..................................................... um!!!!!!!! hahahahahha!!! !wlell    _8:45 pm_

 **Nitori** : iufgkj,mcf im!!! okay!! well!!! we can um!! go to!!! your!! bunk then hahaha top it is! i mean! the bunk...!!!!   _8:45 pm_

 **Momo** : (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ why'd you make it so awkward?   _8:45 pm_

 **Nitori** : oh!! im s-sorry!!! i, um, was surprised, thats all!! its, um, its no big deal! right! its fine!!!   _8:46 pm_

 **Momo** : o(〃＾▽＾〃)o then to my bunk we go! come on up, the bed is fine!    _8:46 pm_

 **Nitori** : um!!! okay!!! yeah, the bed. right. the top! bunk!    _8:46 pm_

 **Nitori** : haha,,,, some intense music!    _8:51 pm_

 **Nitori** : MOMO!!!! stop talking    _8:54 pm_

 **Momo** : fine    _8:54 pm_

 **Momo** : ill talk on here :D    _8:54 pm_

 **Nitori** : ....well... its better than out loud!   _8:54 pm_

 **Nitori** : OH SHTI   _8:56 pm_

 **Momo** : r u ok?   _8:56 pm_

 **Momo** : it hasnt even started yet...   _8:56 pm_

 **Nitori** : IM FINE!!!!!!!!!!! just... got a little spooked!    _8:56 pm_

 **Momo** : dont worry, the ever brave and amazing momotaro is here to protect you!    _8:57 pm_

 **Nitori** : ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ h-hah!!! yeah!! um... thanks, momo!!!    _8:57 pm_

 **Momo** : no problemo bro!    _8:57 pm_

 **Nitori** : d-dont look at those!    _9:09 pm_

 **Momo** : maybe theres A GHOST IN IT    _9:09 pm_

 **Nitori** : SHH H H HH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    _9:09 pm_

 **Momo** : i like their matching pjs    _9:13 pm_

 **Momo** : we should get some    _9:13 pm_

 **Nitori** : oh!! thatd be um... thatd be really cute!!!    _9:13 pm_

 **Momo** : we could get some with cats on them (๑♡3♡๑)    _9:13 pm_

 **Nitori** : aw, i love cats!!! sure  <333333333333333    _9:13 pm_

 **Momo** : [https://theanimalrescuesite.greatergood....](https://theanimalrescuesite.greatergood.com/store/ars/item/69781/It-s-Complicated-Pajama-Set-M/120500?origin=ARS_GPLA_69781&gclid=COS-xffiqdACFVUvgQod_5sA6Q)    _9:17 pm_

 **Momo** : we should get these!    _9:17 pm_

 **Nitori** : AW!!!!!!!!! (*´∀`*) those are!! perfect!!! theyd look so cute on you!!!    _9:18 pm_

 **Momo** :  >/////< really?    _9:18 pm_

 **Momo** : but they'd be cuter on you    _9:18 pm_

 **Momo** : um i mean    _9:18 pm_

 **Momo** : uh    _9:18 pm_

 **Momo** : haha    _9:18 pm_

 **Nitori** : o-ohh!!! ^///////^ th-thanks!!!!! thats really sweet....!!!!     _9:18 pm_

 **Nitori** : oh!! um!!    _9:21 pm_

 **Nitori** : OH    _9:23 pm_

 **Nitori** : HOW    _9:23 pm_

 **Nitori** : DONT SHOW ANY BLOOD    _9:23 pm_

 **Momo** : dont worry,if you get scared, you can hold onto my arm if you want    _9:23 pm_

 **Momo** : um that dad is kinda weird    _9:26 pm_

 **Momo** : like i'd never make a joke like that about my kkids    _9:32 pm_

 **Momo** : you should write a song about me too    _9:41 pm_

 **Nitori** : ≡(*′▽`)っ ok!!!!! um, i may, take you up on that offer!!    _9:41 pm_

 **Nitori** : oh!! do you um!! ever want kids!!! maybe!!    _9:41 pm_

 **Nitori** : OH    _9:41 pm_

 **Nitori** : well!!!! if you, um, really want me to...!!!    _9:41 pm_

 **Momo** : is the kids the offer? ;D    _9:41 pm_

 **Momo** : are you okay, you are looking pretty red over there....    _9:41 pm_

 **Momo** : do you have a fever?    _9:41 pm_

 **Momo** : i can get you some soup!    _9:42 pm_

 **Nitori** : (*ﾟﾛﾟ)    _9:42 pm_

 **Nitori** : uh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    _9:42 pm_

 **Nitori** : im... okay!!!!!!    _9:42 pm_

 **Nitori** : um, yeah, haha, maybe im just, maybe its just a little hot in here or something!!!!    _9:42 pm_

 **Momo** : maybe you should take that sweater off    _9:42 pm_

 **Nitori** : and about the k ids,,, well!!!! i wouldnt be!!! opposed to it!!! someday!!!!  >/////<    _9:42 pm_

 **Nitori** : OH! hahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahaha    _9:42 pm_

 **Nitori** : maybe!!!!!!!!!!! i should!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    _9:42 pm_

 **Momo** : ...... do you need help getting it off? you are still just sitting there    _9:43 pm_

 **Nitori** : IM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    _9:43 pm_

 **Nitori** : HAHAHAHAHHAHAH WELL    _9:43 pm_

 **Nitori** : sure..!!!!    _9:43 pm_

 **Nitori** : i meant hat is if you want to i mean of course you dont have to i mean actually i can probably do it by myself hahaa thats all i mean    _9:43 pm_

 **Momo** : ?    _9:44 pm_

 **Momo** : oh wait    _9:44 pm_

 **Momo** : oh    _9:44 pm_

 **Momo** : well i mean that too i guess... ;)    _9:44 pm_

 **Nitori** : iuyxjgb vbr8iuesfdkjxn90rbgoifdcunzoifdkxcjn    _9:44 pm_

 **Nitori** : orfildkcxnirkgjfdnirkfdnmoriglfkdncxmortgfdlkvnmgopf;dlmthgfd    _9:44 pm_

 **Nitori** : n90oikrenxm-0ljcxbnz8ikfdcxiiN0IOLKMBGR8FDIKNURTFDOICLKNRTFIODCLX    _9:44 pm_

 **Nitori** : FUCK    _9:44 pm_

 **Momo** : maybe we should turn off the movie then...    _9:45 pm_

 **Nitori** : UH   _9:45 pm_

 **Nitori** : WELL   _9:45 pm_

 **Nitori** : i-if you... want to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   _9:45 pm_

 **Momo** : well, we watched 30 minutes so you lasted longer than i expected ;P   _9:46 pm_

 **Nitori** : whats that supposed to mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   _9:46 pm_

 **Nitori** : my staminas not that bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   _9:46 pm_

 **Nitori** : UM   _9:46 pm_

 **Nitori** : I MEANT...................................................   _9:46 pm_

 **Nitori** : hahha anyways!   _9:47 pm_

 **Momo** : well... maybe we should just test that theory _9:47 pm_

 **Nitori** : O-OH _9:47 pm_

 **Nitori** : well i meman you can if you want to its up toyou of course well i mean!!!! ITS NOt a big deal we dont have to if you dont want to its all up to yo u you know! _9:48 pm_

 **Momo** : how bout we put the phones down too... _9:48 pm_

 **Nitori** : R-RIGHT!!!!! _9:48 pm_

 

Momo put the phone down, sneaking a look at Nitori's blushing face. He smirked, knowing that he could make his senpai look like that... He wondered what else he could make him look like...

Nitori gulped audibly, hand trailing up to flick at the ends of his hair. His eyes were focused anywhere but Momo as he shifted in place and stammered, "W-Well! Um, so..!" He let out a nervous laugh, face still beet red and feeling hotter than ever.

Momo couldn't help but try to stifle his giggle before lowering his eyelids into a lustful look as he leaned towards the silver-haired boy, a smirk trailing on his lips.

Nitori's eyes widened, his face slowly leaning in to somewhat close the distance. He could feel beads of sweat collecting at his forehead as he shuffled his body closer and cautiously moved a clammy hand to rest on the other boy's thigh.

Momo felt most of his confident demeanor shatter at Nitori's touch, his face heating up, and his lower half suddenly feeling very hot as well.

"Uh, Momo--" Nitori's shocked look melted into one of awe, his hand hovering further and further up Momo's thigh. "Do you, um.." He cleared his throat, and made an awkward hand pumping motion with an all too serious look on his face.

Momo somehow felt himself go redder, clutching at the sheets of the bed, mouth agape as he stared at Nitori, unable to say anything. He couldn't believe it fucking worked. He expected Nitori to not want to watch the movie, to not want to share his bed, to not want to..... anything. BUT APPARENTLY MOMO WAS VERY WRONG AND HE DID NOT PLAN STEP 2.

"Momo?" Nitori's eyebrows furrowed in a look of concern, his grip tightening on the inside of Momo's thigh as he leaned in even closer and tilted his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Momo gasped, then looked shock at the sound that had just come out of his mouth. "Y-yeah... I just... didn't actually think that I would get this far..."

Nitori felt color rise to his cheeks again as heat pooled in his lap at the noise Momo made. He let out a tense laugh, shifting uncomfortably in place as his hand went to the back of his head. "T-To be honest with you, I didn't think you even liked me like that.."

Momo let out a shocked gasp. "Really?! I always thought you were super cute, plus you somehow put up with all of my crap!" he giggled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Th-thank you!" In all his excitement and shock, Nitori completely forgot that hugging Momo extremely tightly wasn't the best idea at the moment. Of course, it also didn't occur to him that he weighed more than he realized, thus leading to the pair tipping over with Nitori awkwardly straddling Momo from the top.

Momo was sure his face was now the color of his hair. He could feel Nitori through his sweatpants, and he could tell that there was definitely a tent there.

Nitori licked his lips, adjusting his body so Momo could breathe better but biting his lip at the friction resulting from it. He tensed up slightly, his fingers brushing through Momo's hair to get it out of his face. "Um.. y-you look.. Stunning."

Momo let out a groan, his hips automatically bucking as Nitori brushed against him. He bit his lip, staring up at Nitori through half-lidded eyes. "N-Nitori..."

What little Nitori had left of his composure was now gone, resulting in a sharp intake of breath, his hand that had previously run through Momo's hair now resting on the boy's cheek. "M-Momo, um, do you want me to.. well... um.. y-you know..." His other hand edged dangerously close to the hem of Momo's sweatpants, tugging at it ever so slightly.

Momo couldn't help the sound that came out of his throat, nearly a whimper as his body automatically reached for Nitori, trying to get closer to the other boy.

Nitori felt his body sink to match Momo's pressure, taking a second to recompose himself before leaning into the boy and placing kisses along his jawline. They slowly traveled to his neck, where he bit down lightly to see if he could elicit another reaction.

Momo's eyes closed shut as he let out a moan, his hands reaching out to grab Nitori's hips. "Ah... S-senpai..."

Nitori swallowed, his hips submitting to Momo's touch and instantly dropping. "G-God, Momo..." He felt more flustered than he had ever been in his life, his whole plan and fantasy he had constructed of this happening escaping him, leaving him with a gaping mouth and an equally hot and bothered kohai.

Momo opened his eyes again, and saw Nitori's blushing face. He used the hands placed on Nitori's hips to bring him down on top of him, groaning as his felt Nitori's dick grind against his. He leaned up to capture Nitori's mouth in his, his hands running up Nitori's back.

Nitori moaned louder than intended into the kiss, his tongue tracing Momo's lip before he bit down on it gently. Seeing the positive reaction gained from it, he repeated the action but this time with more force. His hands struggled to decide on a spot, moving from Momo's cheeks to trailing his sides and then finally planting themselves on the boy's hips, digging his fingernails in.

Momo let out a groan, his hips bucking slightly beneath Nitori.His hands wound themselves into Nitori's hair, grasping as gently as he could at soft silver strands.

Nitori emitted a high pitched whine, the heat rising even more to his cheeks. "H-Harder, Momo--" The embarrassment he felt was unreal right now; he winced and prayed silently that Momo wouldn't judge him for it. He pulled Momo's hips flush to his own, this time taking pleasure in the pressure between the two.

Momo bit his lip, his head falling against the bed. He tightened his grasp in Nitori's hair, pulling slightly as he grinded his hips against Nitori's. "Like that, s-senpai?" he choked through his moan.

"Y-Yeah--" Nitori arched his back slightly, unable to contain his groans. His eyes closed as he muttered random expletives under his breath; he couldn't take seeing Momo like this, not when his hips were doing what they were. "I can, um--" His hand moved from Momo's hip inward, settling on the inner hem of his sweatpants and pulling them down slightly. "If that's okay--"

Momo slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off of Nitori. Desire shown through every part of his face.

Nitori lifted up Momo's shirt, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, to his stomach, then to the edge of his sweatpants. He slowly pulled down Momo's sweatpants and boxers all the way, stifling a laugh at their otter print; instead of cutting to the chase, however, his mouth wandered around Momo's inner thighs, leaving more kisses and small marks all the way up. He marveled at every inch of Momo, his eyes filled with admiration and passion.

One of Momo's hands never left Nitori's head, pulling tighter and tighter with every kiss. The other gripped tightly onto the sheets as Nitori teased him, his hips jerking up again, impatient.

Nitori moaned at Momo's tightening grip, his eyes fluttering shut. After a few seconds of deep breaths, he pinned Momo's hips down to the bed, murmuring, "Patience..." His face hovered close to Momo's cock, his lips brushing past it just barely. "What do you want me to do?"

Momo felt his cock twitch in anticipation. His breaths were quick and heavy, and he could already feel himself unraveling at the tone of Nitori's voice. "S-senpai, please... d-don't tease me like that..."

"I need you to tell me.." Nitori moved in closer before slowly licking a stripe up the side of Momo's cock, his tongue passing slightly over the head, and then withdrawing. "What is it you want me to do?"

Momo whined, his fingers tightening again. "Please... Nitori... please..."

Nitori didn't really need much convincing after he felt his hair being tugged on, his calmness starting to fade. He silently took Momo into his mouth, his tongue swirling on the tip and then further down, where he sucked gently. He looked up at Momo with lustful eyes as he bobbed up and down slightly, delighting in his newfound dominance in the situation.

Momo's back arched as he reveled in the pleasure, moans pouring out of him as he felt Nitori's tongue swirl. "Yes, oh god, senpai, please, more, Nitori!"

Nitori let out a groan, his mouth lowering further and his force increasing. After seeing Momo's reaction, he removed himself with a pop before planting sloppy kisses down the side and tip. "I can't believe how good you're doing!" He couldn't help but grin before going down on Momo again, his eyes shining as he stared at him.

"Nnn... no, wait... I'm too close..... Don't want to... yet..."

Nitori released Momo with a nod, his fingers now lightly touching the boy's cock and stroking it up and down ever so slightly. "Your move then, Momo."

Momo sat up slowly, then he tackled Nitori, so that he was the one on top, locking their lips together. He licked Nitori's lips, then trailed down his jaw and to his neck, sucking at his jugular. His free hand (the other still tightly wound in Nitori's hair) ran down Nitori's chest, palming at his crotch slowly as he moved up and down Nitori's neck, nipping and sucking and licking from his jaw to his collarbone.

"Oh, fuck, M-Momo--" Nitori moaned louder than he intended, afterwards hoping sincerely that Rin and Sousuke couldn't hear their noises from across the hall. "Ah, please, just--" He exposed as much of his neck as he could, his hips bucking hard into Momo's touch. He clutched with all his might to Momo's shirt fabric, his cool demeanor immediately gone from the second Momo touched him.

Momo stopped suddenly, pulling back and staring at Nitori for a moment. He then pulled his shirt over his head in one swift motion, tossing it over the railing. Then he pulled up Nitori's shirt, exposing the abs underneath. He ducked his head down and began licking up them, pulling the shirt up more as he did. Once he exposed Nitori's nipples, he pulled it over his head and threw it with his before going back down and licking at one of Nitori's nipples, tweaking the other with his fingers. His other hand went back down to Nitori's crotch, going under his pants and boxers this time. He wrapped his hand around Nitori's erection and began pumping slowly, waiting for Nitori's reaction.

Nitori began to curse again, this time noisily, his speech now littered with breathy words like, "oh, fuck!" and "shit, shit, shit," along with almost constant moans. He tried not to be overeager, but his hips immediately flew forward again into Momo's hand. "M-Momo--" He sighed the boy's name, and all other words now escaping him, repeated it a few times under his breath with varying intensities, his eyes closing tightly so as not to fall apart at Momo's gaze.

Momo smirked at the noises, relishing that he was the reason that the (at least previously thought) pure boy was making such vulgar sounds. He trailed his tongue down Nitori's chest and stomach, nipping at the V at the bottom of Nitori's stomach. He licked and bit at Nitori's thighs, going closer and then farther from Nitori's cock, where he had sped his hand up.

"Mnnn, Momo, please--" His voice was choked, his breaths becoming faster as he grasped at the sheets with the tightest grip yet. "God--" His moans were sounding even more elicit, his toes starting to curl and his mind running blank.

"This is payback..." Momo smirked at Nitori before kissing the inside of his thigh, letting his tongue drag against Nitori's soft skin.

"M-Momo...!" Nitori whined, his words coming out in gasps now as he winced. He could feel his body tensing, and the wait was absolutely unbearable. "I'm begging you, I'll do anything--"

"Anything...? I'm going to hold you to that," he said, winking before finally licking the tip of Nitori's cock, slurping up the precum that had leaked out. He licked up and down several times before taking the full length of it into his mouth, feeling it in the back of his throat. He moaned, feeling the hum of it vibrate through his whole body.

"Fuck!" Nitori cried out, struggling to keep his hips under control so as not to choke Momo. "I--" Everything about the moment was too much for Nitori; if Momo wasn't experienced, he sure was good at faking it. "I-I'm--"

Momo pulled away with a loud pop. "Not yet..." He crawled back up Nitori's body, capturing Nitori's lips in his own yet again. He grinded their cocks together, groaning into Nitori's mouth. He pulled away again, his forehead resting on Nitori's as he stared lustfully into the other boy's sapphire eyes. "I want you to fuck me."

Nitori let out a whine at the contact and Momo's words, his hips moving on their own accord now. "Ah, o-okay--" He bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, inhaling sharply and closing his eyes. "D-Do you have any lube? I probably, um, have some--"

"Get it... Hurry..." Momo said seductively, laying back against his pillow, spreading his legs open.

Nitori felt his face flush again as he took in Momo's body with his eyes before scrambling down to the floor and hastily making his way towards the dresser. He opened the bottom right drawer, shuffling through boxes of kleenex and a pack of condoms to find lube in the back corner. "Ah, got it!" He looked up at Momo, expecting some shock from the revealing of the off-limits drawer's contents, before climbing up to the bunk as fast as possible.

Momo couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe we should've done bottom..."

Nitori stifled a laugh, opening the bottle of lube and slicking it over his fingers. He felt his excitement increasing, as well as his nervousness, and he fought the urge to touch Momo's or his own cock again. "S-So, are you ready?"

Momo simply spread his legs further, waiting.

Nitori swallowed, slowly inserting a finger to prep Momo. After a little while of this, he moved onto two, crooking his fingers in an attempt to find Momo's sweet spot. His other hand traveled to loosely hold onto the boy's cock, his fingers rubbing it up and down gently.

Momo bit his lip, rocking gently against his fingers as he moaned, his fingers digging into the sheets.

Nitori pulled his fingers out, his hand gradually moving faster before slowing down again so he could adjust his position. He steadied himself, lining himself up with Momo before slowly entering him. Immediately he felt waves of pleasure, his body now pressed up against Momo's and one hand focused on the repetitive and slow movement on his partner's cock.

Momo reached up and wound his fingers back into Nitori's hair, moaning and not really caring who heard. Hell, he got jealous whenever Nitori talked about Rin in that worshipful way... He hoped Rin heard. He hoped they all knew that at least for this moment, Nitori was his and his alone. He kissed Nitori, this time softly, gently. If anything, he'd have this moment. "Harder, Nitori, please..."

Nitori kissed back tenderly, his groans dissolving into soft whisperings of Momo's name. He began to move his hips faster and with more force, his hand also picking up speed along with it. "God, Momo--" He felt totally breathless, his mind in a million places at once, with every place involving Momo.

Momo could do nothing but gasp out Nitori's name over and over as he tipped closer and closer to the edge. He felt like he was ascending into another world, one where it was just him and Nitori.

Nitori pumped his hand with a firmer grip than before, his thumb running over the head gently and his own body starting to feel pressure as he rocked his hips harder. His eyes focused on Momo's glowing face, his flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes framed by beautiful, messy, perfect red hair. This certainly didn't help his situation. "Mnn, M-Momo, I-I think I'm..."

"Me too..... mmnn... Nitori... ha... ah.... NITORI!" Momo screamed his name as he felt the orgasm rush through, bucking himself against Nitori as he rode it out.

Just the sound of Momo calling his name like that drove Nitori to his breaking point. He struggled to wait until Momo was finished, his hand moving as the boy came, and then his body rushing to pull out from Momo. "Ahhn, Momo... god... FUCK!" Nitori yelled as well, waves of pleasure now coursing through him and his body pressing against Momo as best as he could while his orgasm passed.

Momo flopped his head back against his pillow, breathing heavily. He brought Nitori into another kiss, wrapping his arms around him fully, trapping him in an embrace.

Nitori giggled into the kiss, total bliss overtaking him at the thought of what just happened. "Momo..." He rested his head on Momo's chest, closing his eyes and continuing to grin widely. After a brief quiet moment, Nitori softly spoke, "You were really good. I'm... really glad... you know? I-I'm glad this happened. And I'm glad I know you." He nuzzled his face into Momo's neck, breathing in his spicy scent and feeling truly at peace. "Did you use a new cologne today?" He kissed his collarbone. "I really like it."

Momo blushed, stammering out a thanks, giggling as Nitori's hair tickled his neck. "I may have hoped that you would notice it..."

Nitori gazed up at Momo lovingly before shutting his eyes again. "Of course I did. You're my favorite person."

Momo squealed quietly, then flushed, trying to laugh it off.

"What was that?" Nitori started to laugh again, this time louder and more uncontrollable. He brushed his fingers underneath Momo's chin, tickling him there and then starting to tickle his sides as well. "That was cute!"

"NIToRI STOP!!" he gasped, trying to squirm away from his fingers, giggling uncontrollably.

Nitori's chuckles dissolved into side splitting laughter, his whole body shaking with it as he peppered kisses on Momo's face. "Okay," he wheezed, pulling his hands away to place them on Momo's cheeks. "Okay, I stopped!" He couldn't stifle his remaining laughter though, so, much to his embarrassment, he snorted in laughter. And couldn't stop.

Momo couldn't control the giggles, wrapping his arms back around Nitori's waist and pulling him back, placing his forehead on Nitori's, his laughter dying down into a lovestruck smile as he stared at Nitori's face.

Nitori felt his face turn scarlet, his eyes gleaming with happy tears and his smile one of utter awe and serenity. "You're really cute, you know that? Inside and out." He rubbed his nose against Momo's in an eskimo kiss before giving him a peck.

Momo pulled back, looking bewildered and confused for a moment. He let Nitori look worried for a second before saying, "But you are the cute one?"

"Shhh! You scared me!" He pushed him very gently, his look of fear melting into one of joy. "You're definitely the cutest one here. No take-backs!" He booped Momo's nose, then began combing through his roommate's hair with his fingers. "Soft and fluffy. Like you!"

Momo pouted, "That's no fair, I'm the manly man here!"

Nitori giggled, closing his eyes and laying his head down softly, fingers intertwined in Momo's hair. "Fine. But you're still cute." He opened his eyes briefly to do a clumsy wink before shutting them again.

"Yeah no, but I definitely can't be the cutest," Momo said factually as he kissed Nitori's forehead.

"If I'm the cutest, then you're the most handsome." Nitori nodded, deciding to settle with that and sneaking a kiss on Momo's shoulder.

Momo pretended to think for a moment, then smiled. "Okay, I think I can live with that."

Nitori rolled over onto his side, his limbs intertwining with Momo's and his chin resting on the crook of the boy's neck. "I like... you.. a lot.." Before he knew it, he was passed out sprawled on Momo's bunk and having the most blissful dream of his life. In the morning though, he'd come to realize it couldn't have been better than reality.

Momo smiled as he snuggled the other boy, pulling the blanket over them. "I love you..." He knew that he would dream of Nitori that night, but nothing would compare to reality. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into slumber with Nitori's warmth and scent overtaking his senses.

 

Nitori blinked drowsily, stirring from his sleep and finding his head nestled into Momo's shoulder, his limbs splayed out on top of the boy haphazardly. He looked up, noticing Momo was still asleep and smiled in awe of how serene his expression was. A faint memory crossed his mind from the night before, some words spoken by Momo as Nitori had drifted off into sleep. He was unsure if it really happened; everything felt like a dream to him. But he could've sworn Momo had said he loved him, and the thought of it brought color to his cheeks.

The slight movement made Momo stir slightly, and he automatically tightened his hold around Nitori's waist, shifting his body closer to steal Nitori's warmth. He sighed, a peaceful smile on his face as he nuzzled his face into Nitori's hair.

Nitori beamed, his legs wrapping themselves around Momo's and his face turning even redder than before. He paused before hesitantly whispering, "You awake, Momo?"

Momo let out a whine, snuggling further into Nitori's hair.

"Is that a yes?" Nitori giggled, his fingers trailing up and down Momo's lower back. "You're even cuter when you're sleepy!"

"HEY! STOP THAT!!" Momo giggled, trying to push Nitori off of him.

Nitori rolled off of Momo, but not before kissing his cheeks and forehead. He let out a contented sigh, staring over at Momo with a look of admiration. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Nope, since we didn't have practice today, I was just going to have a chill day... You?"

"Wanna go out? We can do whatever you want!" Nitori reached for Momo's hand, taking it in his and interlacing their fingers. "Or we can stay here today, have a lazy day.. up to you!"

Momo cracked a smile, then glanced down at their naked bodies. "Well, maybe we should shower before we do anything..."

"Oh! Right!" Nitori sat up, and attempted to pull Momo up with him. "Um, do you wanna just... you know... together?" He winced and ran a hand through his hair; maybe that was a silly suggestion after all.

Momo wiggled his eyebrows, wincing as he was pulled up, forgetting that he would be a little sore after their night.

Nitori started to chuckle at Momo's eyebrows before worriedly noticing the pain he was in. "Are you okay? Not to be invasive but..." He paused, before continuing the question cautiously. "Was that your, uh, your first time?"

Momo felt his ears burn a little as his cheeks flushed red. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Um... maybe...."

Nitori's eyes widened, his expression gentle and sincere. "Really? You seemed really, um.. experienced!" He placed a hand lightly on Momo's thigh and looked at him expectantly. "Did you enjoy it?"

Momo's face dropped, feeling a shiver run through his back. But his face just heated up more. "I- I, um, yeah! I-it was really fun and... I really enjoyed it..." he stammered.

Nitori giggled, leaning forward to kiss Momo tenderly. He pulled back and chirped, "I did too!" He trailed his hand up to the top of Momo's thigh, delighting in the shiver he elicited. "A whole lot. You were really, really good."

Momo smiled into the kiss, winding his fingers through Nitori's hair.

"Mm.." Nitori's own face heated up, the ever present butterflies in his stomach increasing. "Save it for the shower," he managed to say as he climbed down from the top bunk and grabbed his discarded clothes off the floor. He shimmied into his pants and underwear, then slid his t-shirt over his head and looked back over his shoulder at Momo. "You coming?"

Momo bit his lip and climbed down, pulling on his clothes as well, grabbing a change of clothes. He bit his lip and climbed down, pulling on his clothes on as fast as he could, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel.

Nitori quickly found a towel and some clothes as well, holding them in one hand and pulling Momo down the hall by his hand with the other. They passed an obviously shaken Rin in the hallway, who Nitori chirped a "Hi!" at, causing Rin to jump and avoid eye contact. Finally, they reached the shower stalls- Nitori was all too quick to start stripping, not even bothering to check if others were in the stalls.

Momo threw his shirt over his head, turning on the shower before taking off his pants and boxers. When the water heated up, he jumped in, shaking his hair under it like a dog.

Nitori giggled, joining him excitedly and wrapping his arms around Momo's waist, pulling him flush against him. "The water feels so nice," he hummed, burying his head in Momo's shoulder.

"Not as nice as you," Momo said with a toothy grin.

Nitori felt his face flush, and he knew it wasn't just from the heat of the water. "You know, ah, Momo..." He thought back to last night, his hands now moving down to Momo's hips. "About last night... I love you too."

Momo felt his face turn red... yet again. He smiled sheepishly at Nitori, his gaze towards the wall of the stall. "You heard that, huh?"

"Mm.. mhm. I wasn't sure if it was real, even.. I almost thought I was dreaming." He beamed back up at Momo, planting a soft kiss on the boy's collarbone next to a now noticeable mark from the previous night. "I'm glad I wasn't."

Momo bit his lip nervously, glancing back at Nitori before looking away again. "So... um.... would you maybe... want to... I mean- like was that a one time thing... or... maybe.... um.... I don't know I dontreallyknowwhatimsaying." Momo stammered, backing away from from the other boy and looking anywhere but at him. He didn't want to see the look on Nitori's face if it was really just a one time thing and he'd gotten his hopes up for nothing. Even if Nitori said that, Momo needed to be sure.

Nitori's expression was replaced with one of surprise and then melted into one of concern. "Of course I want to... It wasn't a one time thing at all." He stepped closer, now reaching to rub Momo's back in an attempt to make him feel better. "You're really special to me... don't you ever forget it, okay?" He paused, then added in an even more serious tone, "And I meant it when I said I love you. I'd do anything for you, Momo. Promise."

Momo blinked rapidly for a moment, still not meeting Nitori's eyes, before throwing himself onto the other boy, engulfing him in a hug. "I'm sorry, I just... I was so worried when it started, then it all happened so fast that I didn't have time to... it only just now came back to me that it could have meant nothing..."

Nitori gladly embraced Momo back, pausing every so often to kiss him anywhere he could. "It meant everything to me, Momo. _You_ mean everything to me."

Momo buried his face into Nitori's neck, just letting the feeling of warmth of the other boy and the water run over him.

Nitori placed one hand on the back of Momo's head, fingers weaving through his hair; the other hand he used to bring Momo closer to him, closing the gap in between them as well as he could. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered, closing his eyes and feeling truly serene.

After a moment, Momo pulled back, wiping his face. "I guess we should actually shower now," he teased, his eyes still a little red.

Nitori grinned, gently wiping away the tears and water from Momo's face. "Right." He leaned down and got some soap on one hand, stepped behind Momo and brought him in close, then began rubbing his hand in circles over Momo's chest and down his stomach, passing over his abs and venturing down further slightly before moving back up.

Momo giggled, getting some soap on his hand and doing the same. "It's like a sexy car wash!"

Nitori started to laugh louder than he intended, his hands moving to Momo's thighs and then tracing down his arms. "That may be the weirdest thing you've ever said, and that's saying something."

"Oh come on, you can't see it? Sensually rubbing circles over it, everything is all wet..." Momo said, slowly and overdramatically rubbing circles onto Nitori's chest, his hips popped out, bent over slightly, giving a face that might have been sexy if he wasn't overplaying it so much.

Nitori's face turned deep red again, dissolving into more laughter that turned uncontrollable. "God, Momo, you're too much--" He stammered in between laughs, his eyes trying to look anywhere but Momo's face. "Only you could take something sexy and relate it to a car wash."

Momo dropped the act, doubling over with laughter.

Nitori's hand ruffled through his hair and he let out a snort, much to his embarrassment. Of course, this brought on more peals of laughter, until finally he quieted down, breathing heavily. "That face was great, y'know. I couldn't even look at it!"

Momo grinned at him, jumping up to kiss Nitori. He pecked him on the lips, then peppered his face, then went back to his lips, his hands going to Nitori's hair, running his fingers through it as it lathered.

Nitori sighed contentedly, leaning into Momo's touch and deepening the kiss. The bliss he felt was unreal and dreamlike, and he felt like any moment he could wake up and it'd be all over. With this thought, he put his hands on the small of Momo's back and held him closer and tighter.

Momo just kept going like that, kissing Nitori, occasionally coming up for air, running his fingers through Nitori's hair until the soap was gone. He pulled away, his face flushed.

"Mmn, you're lovely, Momo." Nitori's face was the same shade of pink, as he leaned down to get more soap for Momo's hair. He then began to massage his hands through the boy's hair, taking in the fresh scent and warm water coursing down Momo's body. "I can't believe how amazing you are."

"You're one to talk, Senpai," Momo sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Nitori's hand like a puppy getting pet.

Nitori grinned as he finished lathering Momo's hair, then ran his hand down to rest gently on the boy's cheek. He leaned in and kissed him, then pressed his forehead against Momo's, closing his eyes and humming quietly to himself.

Momo giggled quietly to himself, watching Nitori's face. "So, after this, would you maybe want to do something? Like maybe... I don't know, what's a cliche date idea? Like a walk in the park? Ice skating? I don't know, maybe that's a stupid idea but I just kinda thought it'd be cute, ya know?"

Nitori's eyes lit up, excitement written all over his face. "Ice skating sounds fun!! I've never been before, actually!" He hugged Momo, taking a moment to relax into the boy's arms before separating to turn off the shower. "Let's go!"

Momo's mouth spread into a huge smile and he practically started jumping in excitement. "Really??? I've never been, but its always sounded cool!"

Nitori beamed, grabbing his towel and drying off Momo, starting with his hair and then making his way down his body. "Yeah!! I've always wanted to go too.. it'll be even more fun with someone special."

"Then what are we waiting for! Come on, get dressed, we need to find a place to skate, and get warmer clothes! Come on, come on!" Momo shouted, tugging Nitori's arm impatiently.

Nitori giggled, quickly drying himself off and pulling on his underwear and clothes. "Okay, okay!" He handed Momo his clothes, pecking him on the cheek. "You're like an excited puppy or something!"

Momo gasped dramatically as he pulled his clothes on, "how did you know?!?!"

Nitori laughed again, ruffling Momo's hair and pulling him by the hand out into the hall and back to their room. "You're bad at keeping a secret!"

"Hey, I think I was pretty good at keeping my crush on you a secret..." Momo said with a smile.

Nitori felt his butterflies return, his face heating up as he stammered, "You're not wrong there..." It was still inconceivable to him that someone like Momo could like him. "Better than I was."

Momo stopped in the middle of the room, a puzzled look on his face. "I had no idea you liked me. Sometimes I thought you hated me cause I got on your nerves..."

Nitori's mouth opened in shock, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "I'm so sorry... I had no idea..." He started biting his fingernails, a nervous habit he picked up as a kid. "I never hated you, I promise.. I've had a crush on you ever since I met you."

Momo noticed his nervous tick and grabbed Nitori's hands, bringing them down and swinging them. "It's okay, I figured that you were warranted to be annoyed by me. I can be pretty irritating sometimes," Momo said with a sly toothy grin.

"I mean, so can I! So we're even there." Nitori gave a half smile, still slightly worried. "Um, Momo?" He looked into the boy's eyes with a sincere expression. "I care about you a lot, and I always will. Don't forget that."

Momo leaned in and kissed Nitori so he knew that he was okay, that he didn't need to worry about him.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel obliged to tell you that during this whole thing, me and Anyan were just sitting on our beds, across the room from each other, typing furiously, hitting send, then immediately looking up to the other and grinning evilly in a vicious cycle.  
> also when they were watching insidious... yeah we actually got up in my bed and started watching it. 
> 
> also if you liked this, we are in the middle of another one that we are actually doing in google docs so we don't have to reformat it... Rin and Makoto a couple years into college and Rin comes to visit.... Makoto is dirtier than Rin thought... >:3c  
> (so yeah i'll probably post that eventually if we ever finish it lol. when i do, i'll link it here yeehaw)


End file.
